The present invention relates to corona generators for use in treater stations in treating a linearly progressing, flattened tube or sheet of polymer film or the like, and in particular to a removeable corona electrode array and method of operation for use in a corona treater station.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention contemplates an electrode array which incorporates in its structure a low pressure conduit system for providing a low pressure field in the vicinity of the corona field, in order to remove ozone and other contaminants generated by the corona field. The electrode array further includes means to quickly and easily urge the array from a first position, wherein the array is situated adjacent to the treatment area, to a second position, removed from the treatment area, so as to facilitate maintenance and spooling of the material to the treated therethrough.
The present invention provides a more compact footprint than traditional systems, as well as providing an ozone removal system requiring a cheaper, less powerful exhaust blower for providing the low pressure differential to remove the pollutants, including ozone, from the treatment area. Lastly, the design of the present invention provides a unique cooling system, utilizing the circulation of air through the electrodes in removing the pollutants in order to cool the electrodes, so as to prevent thermal overload.
The current state of the art corona electrode system consists of multiple segments that are stacked together tightly like stacking a row of very small books on a shelf. An intricate mechanical structure is used to support the segments and provide the necessary mechanism for adjusting them. The segments are supported on the tangential line of a treat roller. The air space between the face of the segments and the face of the roller is where corona is generated and can be adjusted by mechanical means during use.
However, the most important feature of the modern system is that each individual segment can be adjusted to move towards or away from the roller face to treat or not treat, respectively. The ability to select to treat or not treat with each individual segment allows treating in single or multiple lanes across the web. The effective end-to-end treat width of a modem electrode system ranges from a few inches to a few feet depending on the size of the web.
The Ozone Removable Corona Electrode System consists of a specifically designed segment and a matching mechanical structure in which an air passage is formed for the purpose of removing ozone, a corona byproduct. The novelty in this system is that as each segment is adjusted to treat or not treat, the exhaust passage for the ozone simultaneously is connected or disconnected. The basic principle to design and fabricate such a system can be applied to make a pivotal segment design or a push-pull segment design. Moreover, the segment can be bare metal for use with a dielectric-covered roll, or dielectric-covered metal for use with a bare roll. dr
For a further understanding of the nature and objects of the present invention, reference should be had to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like parts are given like reference numerals, and wherein:
FIG. 1 is an end view of the preferred embodiment of the electrode array in relation to a treatment roller.
FIGS. 2A and 2B illustrate frontal views of an exhaust tube configured to interface with the electrode array of FIG. 1.
FIG. 3 is an end view of the system of FIG. 1, incorporating the exhaust tube of FIGS. 2A and 2B, further illustrating in phantom the pivotal disassociation of the electrode array away from the treatment roller.
FIG. 4 is an isometric view of the invention of FIG. 3, illustrating multiple, electrodes situated adjacent to one another to form the electrode array of FIG. 1, the system further shown on a base having a mount.
FIGS. 5A and 5B illustrate end and front views of an alternative embodiment of the invention, wherein the electrode array is linearly disassociated from the corona treatment area/treatment roller, as opposed to pivotally disassociated, as in the invention of FIG. 3.
FIGS. 6 and 7 are end views of the invention of FIGS. 5A and 5B, illustrating the electrode array in a treatment and linearly removed position, respectively.
FIG. 8 is a frontal view of the invention of FIGS. 5A and 5B, illustrating multiple electrodes forming the electrode array.
FIG. 9 illustrates an isometric view of a blower/exhaust removal.
FIG. 10 illustrates a frontal view of a portion of the blower/exhaust removal system as may be utilized in conjunction with the preferred embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 11 illustrates a frontal view of a portion of the blower/exhaust removal system as may be utilized in conjunction with the alternative embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 12 illustrates an isometric view of a blower/exhaust removal system for utilization in conjunction with the alternative embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 13 illustrates a top view of a portion of the exhaust/blower system of the present invention associated with modifying the air gap of same.